On The Brightside
by thekilljoy
Summary: What happened to Nico di Angelo when he was wandering the Labyrinth? This is a small story of Nico's encounter with a very strange man, whilst lost in Daedalus's Labyrinth. Songfic/ 'On The Brightside' - by nevershoutnever


**Disclaimer: Oh Gods…I wish Nico was mine…**

**On the Brightside – nevershoutnever**

**So I've had this idea for a while. It's a songfic for "On the Brightside" by nevershoutnever;. Takes place while Nico is down in the Labyrinth in "Battle of the Labyrinth", when he is separated from Minos and is completely lost. I making him older than he is in the book, maybe 14 or 15.**

It felt like the dark was closing in on me. And that's saying something since being the son of Hades and all, the dark was usually my friend. I began to run, my heavy breathing and frantic footsteps echoing off the stone walls. Somewhere above me, the sun was shining, people were laughing, music was playing and the world was turning. But down here, the world stopped because time wasn't real. Empty black and stone. That is all that is down here. And I was alone.

And then, a turn.

Glowing at the end of the tunnel…running…tripping….light…

And then I burst into a room. It was a circular chamber, about 20 feet in diameter, lit by gas lamps all around the edges, casting a strong, firey glow along the cobblestone floor and smooth rock walls. On the far wall, was a plain wood door, with a shiny brass knob. I turned and saw the way I had come had never existed. Just stone wall.

I was overwhelmed with the light I stood in, I almost cried with happiness to be out of the inky blackness. I doubled over and gasped for air, completely breathless from my crazed running. When I caught my breath, I stood straight up, with the intentions of looking through the far door, to see what lay ahead and if it was worth leaving this small sactuary I had stumbled upon.

It was then that I saw I was not alone.

_**I met a man of 2 feet tall.**_

I couldn't comprehend how short this man was, probably reaching only to my knees. He had a flop of brown hair, combed and gelled neatly to the side, out of his eyes, that were clear green, a lot like Percy's.

_**This man was quite ambitious in a world that was so vicious to us all.**_

The next thing that struck me was his clothes. He was wearing a dark burgundy suit, with a white dress shirt underneath, and those fancy Italian leather shoes. I could see a gold chain hanging from the front pocket of the suit to the inside where it disappeared. I imediately knew it was a pocketwatch. Next to him, was a black leather briefcase with silver buckles and a combination lock.

As I studied him, he gave off the distict vibe of being experienced, ambitious, even persuasive. I suddenly decided he was a business man. A salesman. Like he had just walked out of the 50's, shrunk 4 feet, and made his way straight into the Labyrinth.

_**I said hi.**_

What was I supposed to do? He looked at me expectantly, like this was a school play and I forgot my lines.

"Uh….hi," I tried, hoping if he started talking, maybe he would stop staring at me like that. It was freaking me out.

He just stared and said nothing. Maybe he wanted me to buy something from him, being the salesman he seemed to be. I didn't have any money on me, just a drachma I had found on the ground a while back. I wondered what he would try to sell me. I hoped he wasn't as evasive as those religious people that come to your door and never left.: _"Would you like to learn more about the Church of Jesus Christ?"_

_**As he replied**_

_**He said ' listen to these words that I have lived by my whole life'**_

Then, he did something very strange, and just a tad bit scary. He smiled and slowly let it take over his face till he was grinning. Then he was chuckling, never breaking eye contact.

It never occurred to me, but maybe he was a monster. He didn't look like one; on the contrary, he looked very breakable. But the way he was laughing, he looked crazy, like a madman. For the first time, I started to consider the fact that I might be in deep shit here.

Just as I was about to pull out my sword, he spoke in a voice that seemed too deep for someone his size, yet too high for a normal man.

"Listen to these words that I have lived by my whole life."

What the Hades did that mean?

"_**You're only as tall as your heart will let you be**_

_**And you're only as small as the world will make you seem**_

_**And when the going gets rough, and you feel that you may fall**_

_**Just look on the bright side, you're roughly six feet tall. "**_

He waited a few seconds before breaking eye contact to pull out his pocketwatch. He flipped it open and eyed the time. He then briskly snapped it shut and picked up his briefcase. He winked at me once with a knowing smile before, turning round and walking to the wooden door.

"Wait!" I had questions and pleas for this stranger, whom just seconds ago, I was contemplating killing. I knew now; he was no threat.

But he did not listen to me. He just turned the knob and exited the chamber, pulling the door shut behind him with a click.

I ran to the door, just a second after it closed and wrenched it open, ready to follow the strange man wherever he may go.

But when I pulled the door back, I could do nothing. It was a closet, just big enough to fit two average size people. It had a solid floor, a solid ceiling, and solid walls.

The man of two feet tall was gone.

But his words remained.


End file.
